


Saying Yes [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is eleven when her father says yes and the angel takes him from her.</p><p>    She is twelve when the angel takes her and discards her. The angel walks away with her father's face, her mother's trust, and her innocence.</p><p>    Claire Novak is eighteen and she knows what it means to say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Yes [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HixyStix (GaiaMyles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaMyles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Saying Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180664) by [HixyStix (GaiaMyles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaMyles/pseuds/HixyStix). 



**Title:** Sayin Yes  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : HixyStix (GaiaMyles)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Length** : 8:30  
**Summary** : 

> She is eleven when her father says yes and the angel takes him from her. She is twelve when the angel takes her and discards her. The angel walks away with her father's face, her mother's trust, and her innocence. Claire Novak is eighteen and she knows what it means to say yes. 

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1180664)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_HixyStix/Author%20HixyStix%20-%20Saying%20Yes.mp3)  
Or as an audiobook [Here](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_HixyStix/Author%20HixyStix%20-%20Saying%20Yes.m4a)


End file.
